


drink cider from a lemon

by Merideath



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Background Jane Foster/Susan Storm, Banter, Darcy and Johnny play at matchmaking, Darcy can’t handle her cider, Demisexuality, F/M, Flirting, Johnny is a good bro, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: There is a plan. Half a plan. Okay, there is no plan. But winging it is what Darcy does best, and Johnny can literally fly so there is that.OrThe one where Darcy and Johnny are wingmen for two lady scientists.





	drink cider from a lemon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aenaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/gifts).



> For Aenaria, not just because she prompted this and beta’d it, but because she is more amazing than she gives herself credit for. 
> 
> This is the first thing I’ve written in months. God I missed writing so much. Missed having characters come to life in my head. I’ve been working on my mental health, going to therapy and trying to take better care of myself. It’s not easy, this recovery thing, I have rarely had the spoons for much. But today I had a few sooons spare, enough to thread some words together and write this bit of fluff.
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Buck Rogers by Feeder

“I thought you weren’t into all this,” Johnny says, his palm skimming down the front of his t-shirt until his thumb rests on the buckle of his belt. 

“I’m demi, not dead.” Darcy rolls her eyes. “I can enjoy looking at pretty things I just don’t want to fuck every living creature I find aesthetically pleasing.”

“But you do find me pleasing to look at, huh?” Johnny says. His right eyebrow arches up.

A bubble of laughter swims up from Darcy’s belly. A laugh laced with the taste of seasalt and the sweet tang of the raspberry cider swirling in her glass. She swallows the laugh down with a sip of cider. She did think Johnny beautiful, not that she has the slightest inclination to say more than she already had. 

He did look good tonight, better than he had in the previous weeks that Jane had been working with Sue on a project that Darcy and Johnny only half understood. Jane! Shit, she forgot the reason they were out to dinner and she was lingering at the bar with Johnny. “We’re not here to stroke your ego or anything else. We’re here to…”

“To make sure your boss and my sister play rock, paper, scissors, without the first two.”

“Jesus Christ, Johnny, no,” Darcy chokes, spluttering raspberry cider over Johnny’s painted on t-shirt.

Johnny grimaces rubbing a hand over his belly. She shrugs her shoulders, coughing into her cupped hand. Johnny waves a napkin in front of Darcy’s eyes. She tugs the napkin from his too warm fingers. 

“Ugh, just forget I said that,” he says, taking a sip of beer. “C’mon, Lewis, we better head back before they plot to take over Latveria.”

Rocking up on her toes she can just see Sue and Jane with their heads bent together over a handful of napkins. Jane plucks a pen from Sue’s hand and scribbles something on one of the napkins. She’s too far away to hear what the two scientists are plotting but Jane’s cheeks are flushed, small hands fluttering about between herself, the napkins, and Sue.

“And that’s a problem because?”

“I want my sister happy, not on a science bender.”

“I don’t think there’s a difference for them.”

“Believe me, science can ruin anything,” 

“You know Jane isn’t like Reed, right? Her heart’s in everything she does.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Trust me, I’m always right.”


End file.
